


那时的我，不懂得怎么珍惜你 (the past me, didn’t know how to cherish you)

by luneist



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chinese, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: 当姜丹尼尔听到圣佑的话，他发现，已经太迟了。when daniel hears seongwoo’s words, he realises it’s already too late.





	那时的我，不懂得怎么珍惜你 (the past me, didn’t know how to cherish you)

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨！这是我第一个华文的故事！我几天后一定会把翻译的版本放上去！  
> hi! this is my first fic in chinese language (simplified)! i will definitely post up the english-translated version in a few days!

2012年，8月，25日

”圣佑，丹尼尔没和你庆祝生日吗？” 旼炫与亲切的声音问了生日男孩。圣佑抬起了头，稍稍微笑，小声地说：”丹尼尔在忙呢，没空陪我庆祝生日。” ”哇，这种男朋友都有？简直不能相信！把自己的男朋友丢在家里，出去忙自己的事！他竟然敢做出这种事！”旼炫火冒三丈，皱着眉毛。圣佑笑了，拍拍了旼炫的肩膀，安慰着说：”别忙着生气嘛！丹尼尔可能真的在忙，我不想打扰他。何况，在感情之间，也不能太贴人啊！” 

旼炫翻了个白眼，撅嘴对自己说：”这个姜丹尼尔也太没有心了吧！圣佑对他那么好，他却不懂得珍惜圣佑！每天只忙着跳舞，根本没在乎圣佑的情怀啊！” 

夜晚到了，圣佑已经把旼炫送回家，在等着丹尼尔回来。等了几个小时，还是没看到丹尼尔的影子。”送个简讯给他吧，他没出事吧？”圣佑一边对自己说，一边把手机拿起里，把简讯发给男朋友。

1.27AM， 圣佑  
宝贝，还没回来吗？是不是发生了什么事？打给我，好吗？我好担心！

1.30AM，丹尼尔  
对不起，编舞里出现了一些问题，我需要处理。你先去睡吧，晚安。

”从早上就不在，那没关系，可是连一个”生日快乐”都没发来，真的受不了。” 圣佑撅嘴，痛心入骨。

1.31AM，圣佑  
不好意思，打扰你了。加油，早点回来哦！晚安。爱你哦。

就这样，圣佑把伤心的感情带在身上，进入睡眠了。

2012年，8月，26日

”圣佑，已经十一点半了，起床了！”丹尼尔喊道，轻轻地摇圣佑的肩膀。圣佑呻吟着，说：”丹尼尔，再让我睡一会儿啦！今天是礼拜，我可没有课要上啦！” 

”但你必须起来为我准备早餐啊！”丹尼尔投诉道，开始用力摇拍圣佑的肩膀。

圣佑脸红得好像憋过了气，一副怒气填胸，无法遏止的样子，喊道：”姜丹尼尔！你怎么那么无理啊？早餐不会自己准备吗？我到底是你男朋友还是你的女佣？昨天是我的生日，你出气一整天没关系，至少还有旼炫陪我庆祝生日，可是当我发简讯给你时，你连一句”生日快乐”的没说！你根本不在乎我的感情，只知道怎么忙你的事！” 

丹尼尔听了圣佑的话，一副吃惊的样子。过了一会儿，恢复了镇静。”邕圣佑，你不知道我在忙吗？你有旼炫，你最要好的朋友，陪着你不就行了吗？只是一个生日嘛，你为何那么计较？”

”竟然你没空陪着我，我们就分手吧。” 圣佑冷酷地说道。 

”分手就分手！” 丹尼尔得罪地答应。

圣佑把衣服全都塞进包包里面，然后看着丹尼尔，流着眼泪地说：”再见，我希望你会学会珍惜你下一个的另一半的人。”

”再见。”

那时，丹尼尔觉得他们俩之间的分手，对他根本没什么影响。

2017年，1月，27日 

”哥，介绍我的朋友给你认识吧！” 佑镇与开心的语气说道，把丹尼尔拉到阳台。”好啦好啦，他是谁？”丹尼尔笑着问道，看到佑镇那么兴奋，他自己也满兴奋。

”圣佑哥！” 佑镇一到阳台，就喊起里那对丹尼尔熟悉的名字。难道佑镇喊的人是邕圣佑，他的前男友吗？ 

那熟悉的”圣佑”一转过来，丹尼尔就呆了。

真的是他想象的邕圣佑。

这个邕圣佑跟五年前的邕圣佑没什么差别。还是拥有着精瘦的身材，魅力的笑容。那一个丹尼尔能认出来的差别是，他和黄旼炫手牵手。

”丹尼尔？” 圣佑惊吓地问道。旼炫皱着眉毛，收紧男友的手。佑镇什么都不知道，开心地说：”啊！圣佑哥，你认识丹尼尔哥啊？”

”对啊，他是我的前男友。” 圣佑回答道。

佑镇睁大了眼睛，匆匆忙忙地解释：”啊！是这样啊！对不起圣佑哥，丹尼尔哥没向我提过你的名字。丹尼尔哥，我们回去吧！我不想把这件事弄得更糟糕。真的很对不起！” 

”佑镇，没关系，不必道歉。” 圣佑温柔地笑道。丹尼尔看了，一股温暖涌上心头。他的笑容还是那么灿烂，那么温柔，丹尼尔好久没看到了。圣佑转头看着旼炫，亲切地说：”亲爱，你去里面休息一下吧。叫你整晚站在这里陪我谈天、看星星，你也应该累了吧。” 旼炫皱着眉毛，看了丹尼尔一下子，又把视线放在圣佑。他小声地说：”可是，丹尼尔在这里呢。” 圣佑微笑着，摇了摇头，说：”没关系。我想跟他聊一聊。你先去休息吧。”

旼炫一句话也不说，亲了圣佑的额头，瞪了丹尼尔一眼，就跟着佑镇进去屋里。

圣佑缩短了他和丹尼尔的距离，问道：”你也在这里啊？你是佑镇的好朋友吗？” 丹尼尔点了点头，说不出话。

五年前的丹尼尔，和五年前的圣佑分手后，以为分手根本不会影响他。那五年之间，丹尼尔每秒都在后悔他逼圣佑那样做。每天都看着他们的照片，怀念圣佑。

”喔。好巧，在这里碰上你。” 圣佑笑着说。

”圣佑，我很想你。回到我生边，好吗？那时的我，不懂得怎么珍惜你。在那些年，我非常后悔让你离开。我真的很对不起你，你能再给我一个机会吗？我答应我不会像以前那样，只顾着自己的事。我会在乎你的感情，陪你做事情。你说，好不好？” 丹尼尔求道。虽然他已经看到旼炫和圣佑再牵手，他还是想试试。

圣佑听了，开始哭了。 ”丹尼尔，当我流着泪向你说再见，你只是冷漠的向我告别，不感看你的冷漠的眼，心已碎成千片。我现在跟旼炫，过得非常快乐。我父母也祝福了我们俩。真的很对不起，可是我们再两个星期就要举办婚礼了。他上个礼拜已经跟为求婚了。我希望你能放下我，去找另一个爱你的人。不管是男的女的，我真的希望你能珍惜她。” 圣佑说道。

丹尼尔听了，眼泪又流了下来。旼炫已跟圣佑求婚了。他想起五年前，圣佑说他的心愿是嫁给他他答应圣佑一定会嫁给他。现在，圣佑的心愿已经满足了，可是，他嫁给的人是旼炫。

圣佑看了看手机，伤心地道歉：”对不起，旼炫再叫我了。我们下次再谈吧。再见了，丹尼尔。” 圣佑挤了挤丹尼尔的手，坐进了屋里。

就这样，圣佑消失了。

那时的丹尼尔，真的不懂得珍惜圣佑。

_”当爱情来临，当然也是快乐的。但是，这种快乐是要付出的，也要学习去接受失望，伤痛和离别。从此，人生不再纯粹。”_


End file.
